


when you move, i move

by natalia17



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fix It Fic, GoT spoilers, Happy Ending, what actually happened on the boat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 10:21:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18892684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natalia17/pseuds/natalia17
Summary: Arya closes her eyes and feels the wind on her face, the smell of the city dying down as the ship sails further on into the unknown.We all know Gendry was actually on that boat and I couldn't sleep till I wrote it, so enjoy!





	when you move, i move

**Author's Note:**

> So it's currently past 6am and I haven't slept in over 20 hours but I couldn't sleep without writing Arya and Gendry the ending they deserve. I haven't written fan fiction in years so I hope it's semi decent lol
> 
> I'm sorry for any mistakes (will fix it when I wake up) but lets be honest here, d&d made the real mistake.  
> (Title from Hozier song, Movement)

Arya closes her eyes and feels the wind on her face, the smell of the city dying down as the ship sails further on into the unknown. Did she do the right thing getting on the boat? Should she have stayed and helped Bran or Sansa? Or travel to the other end of the world to stay with Jon? So many questions, possibilities and thoughts swirl around in her head as kings landing moves further away. Her chest starts to feel heavy and she begins questioning everything when he suddenly comes up behind her and wraps his arms around her waist as if sensing her distress.

He rests his head on her shoulder, and she leans backwards into his touch. All those doubts about the multiple choices she had, disappear. She spent most of her life on the run and this new journey isn’t about running away. It isn’t. It’s about living, finally, with him by her side.

“We’ll be back one day my lady.” Gendry spoke after some time. Arya lets out a laugh, she may be travelling further away from home for some time, but she was bringing a piece of her family with her.

“I don’t suppose I could ever convince you not to say that ever again. They’ve seen my skills; you know what I’m capable of.” She replied back.

“I know your many skills sets _my lady_. Though they don’t have the same effect on me as everyone else.” She let out a small laugh and turned her head to the side looking at him.

“And what effect do they have on you Gendry?” It was his turn to laugh.

“You already know the answer to that.”

“Yes, I do.” Arya said with a smile on her face. She lifted her hand to his cheek, and he leaned into the touch. Ever since reuniting after king landings was hit, they’ve been constantly touching each other, in need of one another. Whether it was just their fingers brushing each other’s at meetings or when they’ve been helping rebuild the city or even when he fucked her up against her door because they needed each other that much they couldn’t make it to the bed which was only a few meters away. All those touches, no matter how little or big, still sent her pulse racing and blood rushing to her head each time.

She knew he felt the exact same because when they first reunited after she said no to his proposal, he blurted it out.

“I don’t know why but I thought it would be different being in the same room as you now, because everything is different between us, but I still feel the same way. I just want to hold your hand or hold _you,_ but I messed things up. I’m sorry.”

“You didn’t mess anything up" She spoke back softly. "I rejected your proposal not you. I wanted to tell you that, but I was so consumed with my list and what I thought I needed to do that I didn’t want to get your hopes up that I might come back because I didn’t know. It was Sandor in the end who helped me pick my path, the one I’ve always wanted and that was to live, and I want to live with you Gendry, wherever that is. In storm's end or-”

“I don’t want that title” He said interrupting her. “I told you. None of it would be worth it without you and I want the same as you. To live.” When he said that Arya’s heart nearly stopped beating. He _still_ wanted her even after what happened in Winterfell.

“I don’t know where we’ll go or what we’ll do but all I know, is that I need to be with you, wherever that is.” He was holding her face and looking into her eyes while he spoke his truth. His eyes were so blue, like the ocean, she had got lost in them so many times before and wanted to continue to get lost in them.

“We’ve been running for years, hiding in fear, fighting and losing people on the way, I just want to live now. Have you ever wondered why the maps stop where they do?” As soon as she spoke those words, he knew what she was saying, because he _knows_ her, better than anyone ever will. He knew her when she was Arry the boy, and he knows her now, even better as Arya Stark. He smiles and kisses her; she lets out a soft moan. Finally, they’re both free and with each other.

“I guess we’ll find out together.”

His tongue in her mouth brings her back to the present and she lets out a sign. This is the first in years she’s felt content with where she is and who she’s with. She loved being back in Winterfell with Bran, Sansa and Jon but the war, the enemies surrounding them got in the way of her feeling like she was truly at home. She turns to wrap her arms around his neck and to deepen the kiss. In return he tightens his arms around her waist and lifts her up a little so she’s on her toes. After some time, they pull away from each other and press their foreheads together. Just like that night in Winterfell when they had made love for first time.

“I love you.” She whispers to him, so faint he could barely her over the sound of the sea crashing against the ship. But he does hear her, and he smiles. That’s all he seems to do when he’s around her, smile. Smile because the women he’s in love with, who he thought he would never end up with, loves him back.

“I love you too.” He says before crushing their lips together again and he pours every ounce of love he has in him into the kiss and she feels it. Of course, she feels it. No time apart could ever stop Arya Stark from loving Gendry Baratheon and vice versa. Finally, they’re both together and they’re aren’t running from anyone, there’s no upcoming threat and they get to be together. To finally be safe and to take their time appreciating the world around them as one.


End file.
